


Love  at first site

by Monster5600



Category: SwanQueen - Fandom
Genre: F/F, First Meet, Love, Once Upon A Time, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 19:15:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12065313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monster5600/pseuds/Monster5600
Summary: Where Regina and Emma first meet.





	Love  at first site

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction. hope you all enjoy it. maybe ill add more chapters if you guys really like it.

Emma walks into the new coffee shop called The Planet where she is going to meet some friends. Rudy who is sitting at their normal spot with Belle, calls Emma over to them. Emma who spots them walks over to them and sits down across from Belle and Ruby. Ruby who is telling Emma about who she just started working and her new Boss lady named Katherine. As Rudy is telling Emma about her new boss, Emma spots the most beautiful women she has even seen in her life, with her brunette hair flowing off her shoulders, and Emma can not stop staring at this beautiful women who walked into the coffee shop. Belle who see that Emma is in a trans looks over her shoulder to see what Emma is staring at and smiles, and taps Ruby's shoulder and tells her look over her shoulder and sees the women who Emma has been staring at also. Rudy smirks, decides to accidentally spill her water onto Emma. Emma says what the hell Ruby what you do that for. Ruby who just laughs and says it was an accident. Emma gets up to go get napkins to clean herself off, accidentally bumps into the beautiful women she was staring at, I'm so sorry Emma says. Regina who looks at the women who bumped into says oh no its fine and can't help but smile at the women in front of her. Emma who smiles at the women and holds out her hand, I'm Emma.. Emma Swan. Regina shakes the other women's hand and says it's nice to meet you I'm Regina Mills. Both women keep looking at each other and still have their hand connected, haven't realized that a couple minutes have gone by and they still haven't let go of each others hands and are still smiling at each other until a women behind Regina in line say, would you two stop holding up the line. Emma lets go of Regina's , wishing she was still holding her hand. Regina who becomes sad at the loss of the other women's hand but doesn't know who she sad. Emma who says it was nice meeting you and regina smiles and says the same and watches the other women walk away from her back to sit and sighs to herself. Ruby who is smiling to herself at the interaction between the two women. Emma who sits back down at her sit sighs and wishes she was still in front of the beautiful women who has caught her eye. Ruby can't help to think of how to get her best friend with that women who she bumped into. Both Emma and Regina do not know that little bump into each other was the start of something new.

**Author's Note:**

> should I write more.. comment if you think so


End file.
